


Time to Duel

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter and Alastor Moody are not actually afraid of anything. And they're both war vets. So...they should duel, Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Duel

Disclaimer- I don't own anything you recognize.

In the eyes of the ministry employees, there were two people not afraid of anything. Harry Potter and Alastor Moody.

In the eyes of the ministry employees, they were the best aurors in the history of the department.

In the eyes of the ministry's male employees, this meant one thing.

You guessed it. It was time for them to duel.

Moody is a fair dueller. No one knows of him being beaten by anyone aside from Dumbledore and possibly Flitwick.

No one knows of Harry being beaten period, at least not since his fifth year.

So. Duel.

A group of the employees gathered around Moody.

"We have an idea, to improve moral and trust in the ministry and the aurors."

"I'm listening."

"We want you to duel Potter."

Moody's eyes widened, his body started to shake.

In anyone else, this would be called fear. But this is Moody. He can't be afraid.

A few moments later, a high, squeaky voice got out the word no. It was unknown where the voice came from until they saw Moody trying again.

Ron sighed when he saw Moody, and he wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Calm down, I'll help. And Hermione. We can do three on one. And maybe Seamus, Dean, George, Ginny, Charlie and Bill will. Come also. It'll be ok."

The men who had come in with this idea didn't know what to make of this, so left quietly.

No one asked Moody about that again. No one mentioned it to Harry.

No one noticed Ron's hysterical laughter after they left, or Moody's chuckles.


End file.
